


Love, Bram

by smallsmilliman97



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bromance fluff, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, slightly ooc Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “Garrett, we should leave, this is tortuous…” Bram whispered, making Garrett give his friend a look of anger, “Garrett, you know I can’t…”“Can’t, or won’t?” Garrett whispered steadily, with more anger than Bram had ever heard, before walking over to Nick, Abby and Leah, who were trying their hardest to keep up the positivity.Some glimpses into Bram and Garrett's side of the story during the movie.





	Love, Bram

Bram woke up, groggily, and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. He slowly turned over on the couch to catch a glimpse of Garrett, bringing him a plate pilled high with eggs and a mug full of coffee. 

“It’s about time you woke up sleepyhead,” Garrett spoke jokingly, as he pushed Bram’s legs off of the couch so the boy was sitting up. Garrett passed him the mug full of what turned out to be mostly milk and sugar, just the way Bram liked it, and then the plate. Bram smiled sheepishly.

“Thanks,” Bram spoke as he took the offerings. Usually Bram ate slowly, something Garrett loved to tease him for, but he inhaled the food so fast, by the time Garrett returned to the couch with eggs and coffee of his own, Bram was completely done with his eggs. 

“Wow, dude, you were really hungry, have anything to do with that minion you disappeared with last night? Because, I’m a proud friend, but also, really? A minion?” Bram’s face went a deep shade of red at this statement as he slowly tuned Garrett out, remembering the events of the previous night much to vividly for his liking. Especially the moment Simon burst through the door and he had quickly been reminded of the glaringly obvious truth of his gayness. He liked that boy way to much for his own liking.

After a few more moments of dwelling in the embarrassment from last night, he was brought back down to earth by Garrett, still rambling about how he disappeared with a minion to have sex and how disappointed Garrett was in him for hooking up with someone dressed as a minion. Suddenly all Bram wanted was for his friend to know the truth, and before he could stop himself he blurted out the two words that were going to change there friendship forever.

“I’m gay.” Garrett stopped abruptly mid sentence to stare at Bram, who was already regretting his decision. They stared at each other for a beat longer than Bram was comfortable with, before a grin broke out on Garrett’s face. 

“Is that why you started stealing Eisner’s spot across from Spier? And why you’re always staring at him? I was wondering…”

“Please for the love of all things holy, shut up!” The tone of the outburst made Garrett slam his mouth shut in fear, before he noticed the deep red blush spreading across Bram’s face.

“Oh my gosh you totally have a crush on him! That’s so great! Now, we just need to figure out if he likes dudes.” Bram looked at his friend, mortified.

“NO!”

“But why? You two would make an annoyingly cute couple, admit it.” Bram was so touched, everyone always asked Bram how he could be friends with someone like Garrett, and this was exactly how. His best friend was literally the most supportive person ever.

“I’m touched, but, I would rather not find out if he likes guys. I just, I-I couldn’t handle the rejection if he did and didn’t like me.” Bram fidgeted, “Plus, you’re the only person that knows and I don’t want anyone else to. Know, that is. I-I’m just not ready quite yet.” Garrett nodded, frowning slightly, which made Bram squirm more.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, when ever you feel comfortable we’ll talk about it.” The all consuming nervousness that had gripped Bram’s heart quickly dissipated at his friend’s words.

“You know, Garrett, it’s totally okay, you’ve taken it so much better than I could ever hope for.”

“Wait, did you think I’d hate you for it?” Garrett looked slightly offended at this.

“No, but I was terrified it would scare you away, and, besides Jaques, you’re the only real friend I have, so as much as I didn’t want to think of loosing you, that was the worst possible scenario. And it’s really hard not to think about that.” Bram didn’t even notice he had dropped Jaques name until Garrett said it back to him, questioningly.

“What?” Bram felt his face drain of all it’s blood.

“Who is he?” Garrett asked, trying his hardest to make it seem like he wasn’t pressuring Bram into telling him, even though he kind of was. Bram looked at his friend so vulnerably Garrett almost wanted to take his question back. Bram, however, found himself wanting to tell Garrett everything. He closed his eyes for a moment and, before he could talk himself out of it, he started telling his best friend everything, the Creeksecrets post, the emails, everything.

“Any ideas as to who it is?” Bram didn’t know what else to do except shrug.

“No idea.”

“Well, maybe it’s Spier,” Bram looked at Garrett like he just suggested he’d seen a pig flying overhead.

“It’s not Simon.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I just… I just do, okay, now let’s drop this,” Garrett raised his hands in surrender, “Good, now, as my best friend, whom I’ve just spilled my guts to, you are morally obligated to help me clean up this disaster of a house.” Garret chuckled.

“Morally obligated?” Bram nodded confidently.

“Let’s just hope whoever Jaques is, he’s into teenagers that talk like middle aged English professors.” At this comment Bram whacked him with the pillow under his arm as they both began full belly laughs. Quickly after composing themselves Bram stood up and connected his phone to the speakers and ARIZONA’s Cross My Mind began filling the house.

“Do you just have a playlist dedicated to songs that remind you of the loves of your young life?” In response to this comment, Garrett got a half full water bottle chucked at his head, which he narrowly avoided, before falling into silent tandem with his best friend. After a few hours of cleaning, (Yeah, you read that right, hours. Teenagers are disgusting.) the two plopped back down on the couch the morning had started on, where they proceeded to argue about which movie to watch.

“Come on, Garrett, I really just want to watch a dumb action movie.” Garrett huffed. He wasn’t usually in the mood for artsy films, but when he was, he REALLY wanted to watch one. 

“Fine, you win, which dumb action movie are we gonna watch then?” Garrett sighed.

“Well, would you rather watch Hellboy, or Hellboy II: The Golden Army?” Garrett gave a giant grin in response.

“I thought you said dumb action movie?” After a moment of silence he continued, “Let’s do both, you know how we’re never are able to just watch one.” Bram laughed as he opened the worn case and put the dvd in the player.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, when Bram was alone, he finally took the time to open and read Jaques newest email, and his heart nearly stopped at the casual use of Love. He took a deep breath before he cautiously began to write out his reply. After five drafts he threw caution to the wind and wrote exactly what he was thinking before hitting send. After he lied awake for hours, regretting his decision to end the email Love, Blue, he called Garrett.

“Garrett, I think I made a grave mistake.” 

“Bro, what time is it?” Bram heard shuffling on the other end “Are you seriously calling me at 2 in the morning? Can this not wait until tomorrow when we meet up with Nick to practice?”

“No! It’s about Jaques, I think I just admitted that I love him.” Bram heard the boy on the other line rapidly sit up in his bed.

“My cautious 50 year old English professor trapped in an 18 year old’s body best friend just threw caution to the wind and told someone he was in love with them?” Bram nodded, before realizing this was a phone conversation and verbalized his affirmation.

“This is so awesome, bro! I mean, I know you’re a hopeless romantic, but I think I’m literally the only one who knows just how hopeless you truly are.”

“You really aren’t helping this situation, Garrett.”

“I’m sorry, what I meant to say was ‘Oh no! How terrible, the guy you have feelings for now knows!’ Is that better?”

“Much.”

“Good, now go to sleep, I’m tired, and you gotta be exhausted. We told Nick we’d meet him at 9 am. I’ll pick you up at 8:30 and we can analyze it further, then. Sound good?”

“Okay… I guess I’ll see you then.”

“See ya then, dude.” After Garrett hung up the phone Bram continued to stare up at his ceiling before drifting off into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nick called Garrett in a panic Christmas Eve, he was very confused. When he asked him if he had seen the Creeksecrets post he was even more confused.

“But you’ve never cared what people post on that hellsite. What did someone say now to suddenly make you care?” 

“Apparently, Simon’s gay and has been emailing this guy that goes by Blue for months!” Garrett’s face went slack. There is no freaking way. He almost hung up with Nick right then to call Bram, before remembering his best friend was gone for two whole weeks with no telephone. So instead of doing that, Garrett proceeded to open his computer to the Creeksecrets page, which he hadn’t been on in months. Garrett stared at his screen in horror as he read through the familiar emails.

“Is he okay?”

“I have no idea, he won’t answer any of mine, Abby’s, or Leah’s calls…” Garrett hung his head in frustration, he really didn’t know how to handle this. All he really wanted to do was tell Nick about Bram, but he knew that wasn’t the way Bram would have wanted Nick to find out he was gay.

“Sorry, dude, Abby’s calling, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.” Nick spoke quietly after a moment. Garrett softly said his goodbye before ending the calling and chucking his phone onto his bed. He put his head in his hands, sick to his stomach. What had Simon ever done to deserve this? He couldn’t come up with anything. Simon was nothing but a loving, caring, kind boy. A boy that had made his best friend so very happy for the past few months.

Suddenly, it dawned on Garrett, how on earth was his best friend going to react to this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrett watched in horror as the boys danced on the lunch table, making fun of both Simon and Ethan. He glanced over at Nick, Abby and Leah, waiting for one of them to get up to do something about it, but none of them were moving. So he decided to take charge and started to stand up, when suddenly, Simon was storming across the room, and Garrett watched feeling terrible as Ms. Albright quickly made her way over and viciously spat everything Garrett was thinking at the assholes. As the three of them walked toward the office, Garrett turned to the other people at the table.

“What the hell was that guys!” The three looked up from their food at their friend.

“What the hell was that guys, what?” Nick asked, totally understanding what Garrett was asking, but clearly uncomfortable.

“Simon is your BEST friend, and yet, none of you did anything when that shitty thing just happened.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not exactly on speaking terms with him.” Abby spoke calmly from her place besides Nick.

“WHAT?” Garrett exclaimed angrily.

“Garrett you need to calm down about this.” Leah spoke softly from her place beside him, softly placing a hand on his arm, which would normally make him very happy, but right now, just infuriated him more.

“No, if someone that close to me was gay, and if something like that,” he gestured in the direction of where the event just took place, “was happening to that person, I don’t care how I felt for them at the moment, I would get up and say something, because no one deserves to be treated like that, no matter what they’ve done.”

“Yeah, well, maybe Simon does.” Abby spat, slamming her hands down on the table for emphasis, earning a glare from Garrett. Quickly she began a long whisper/yell rant about what Simon had done. After Abby had finished, she looked rather sure Garrett would understand, but he didn’t, none of the things she said made him believe these people he called friends were in the right. He slowly looked at Nick and Leah’s faces, neither of whom could look him in the eyes.

“That’s why he deserves that treatment?” Garrett finally spoke, voice steady, after a few tense moments of silence. They all nodded in affirmation, all of them looking at least 75% confident in that response.

“Wow…” Garrett felt his voice break at this, truly shocked, before he stood up and snatched his tray off the table.

“Where are you going?” Nick questioned.

“To hang out with better people.” Garrett couldn’t seem to keep his voice steady. How dare these people do this, how selfish and rude could they possibly be?

Garrett would have gone to sit with Simon, but he seemed to have disappeared, which made Garrett pray he was okay. Simon deserved so much better than everything that had been happening. Simon deserved to live happily ever after with Bram, not have his friend’s pretend he doesn’t exist and get made fun if in front of the entire school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrett had been waiting patiently at Bram’s house for about an hour when he saw the familiar blue van pull into the driveway.

“I’m sorry, Mary, but may I borrow Bram for a quick minute? It’s very important.” Garrett quickly spoke as soon as Bram had closed the door behind him. Mary gave her son’s best friend a small smile before nodding. Garrett bowed his head slightly in thanks before he grabbed Bram’s arm and dragged him out the front door.

“Simon’s Jaques.” Bram looked at his best friend a questioning look on his face.

“What?”

“You heard me, someone leaked your emails with the knowledge that he was Jaques. He…” Garrett paused to take a gulp of air, “He-he could really use you right about now.” Garrett gazed expectantly at his friend who had panic written all over his face.

“O-okay, whatever you say, now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I need to go unpack.” Garrett looked at Bram, concern etched deep on his face.

“Please, Bram, please don’t do anything stupid, Simon could really use someone right now.”

Bram just kept nodding, silently praying his friend would leave. Finally, Garrett sighed and walked over to his car. 

“Please.” Garrett looked at Bram seriously one last time before he drove away. 

Once Bram had made it back inside, he took a few short, shallow breaths to calm the panic threatening to spill out.

“Is everything alright sweetheart?” His mother came around the corner to look at her son’s terrified face.

“Yeah! Yup! Everything is totally A-Oh-Kay!” Bram spoke hurriedly “Now, I should probably get upstairs and unpack. Love you!” He kissed her cheek hurriedly before rushing for his bag then up the stairs.

Five minutes later sat and stared at the message he’d typed out. So harsh, but Simon deserved to know the honest truth. And that honest truth was he couldn’t do this anymore. So Bram quickly hit send, then immediately proceeded to deleted the address. No more Simon, no more secret emails. He couldn’t do it anymore. No one could find out he’s Blue, he was not ready for that kind of change.

He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he noticed he had started crying. ‘Damnit!’ He thought to himself. It was to late to change anything, even if he wanted to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bram cannot tell you why he had let Garrett talk him into going to the carnival. When he had seen Simon’s post he had almost considered walking up to him in the halls and kissing him right then and there and telling him everything. But then he remembered why there was only three people who knew he was gay. He was much to chicken to do anything like that. So instead he did nothing, and planned on not doing anything, until his best friend happened. He hated admitting that Garrett could convince him to do anything, but he really could. And before Bram knew what he was doing, he was there, at the carnival.

“Garrett, we should leave, this is tortuous…” Bram whispered, making Garrett give his friend a look of anger, “Garrett, you know I can’t…”

“Can’t, or won’t?” Garrett whispered steadily, with more anger than Bram had ever heard, before walking over to Nick, Abby and Leah, who were trying their hardest to keep up the positivity.

Bram stood on the other side of the trio and watched, heart aching, as Simon went round and round on the ferris wheel, looking less and less hopeful with each turn. When it seemed like Simon’s ride on the wheel was done, Martin ran forward, pretending to be him, Blue. Bram felt like he was watching this unfold from somewhere outside his body, and all he could think was how he wished he was braver than he was. Simon deserved the world. Suddenly Martin was commenting on how brutal the situation was, then he was handing the man who took the tickets four dollars.

“Last one’s one me.” Martin spoke

“Last call for the Ferris Wheel.” The ticket taker shouted.

“No, babe, I can’t watch,” Nick turned to look at his girlfriend, and before Bram even knew what was happening his feet were propelling him forward, he gently pushed Leah and Abby out of the way before running up to the platform.

“Wait, wait,” he spoke quietly, handing the exasperated man four tickets. Bram slowly turned toward Simon, “Can I sit there?” Simon looked up at Bram, confused.

“I was kinda waiting for somebody…”

“Yeah, I know.” Bram smiled before taking the spot next to Simon. Who it suddenly seemed to dawn on. And as the woman pinned the safety belt in place Simon turned to him. 

“It’s you.” Bram turned to the boy and smiled as he nodded.

“It’s me.”

“But that night at the party…”

“Yeah, I, uh, I was drunk and confused, and it ended, like, a minute after you saw us.” Simon seemed to take a moment to process this and suddenly Bram regretted admitting his identity.

“And you’re Jewish.” Simon turned back to Bram, making him smile.

“Yeah.”

“Which is cool.” This got a laugh out of Bram, before he began speaking again.

“And I’m black, too. And gay. It’s kinda crazy, huh?”

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Simon spoke, unable to tear his gaze away from Bram’s.

“Me either. Until I was walking towards you, I-I didn’t think I had it in me.” And as the two of them locked eyes, all the jokes and laughs of the past few moments faded away. As they felt the ride begin to move they both turned to look in front of them. Bram nervous thoughts going a mile a minute. When they reached the top the ride stopped. And Bram swallowed the fear asking the question that had kept repeating itself in his mind since he had asked to sit next to Simon.

“Are you disappointed that it’s me?” Simon gave a small side smile, making the knots in Bram stomach even tighter.

“No,” Simon spoke with a quiet confidence, before leaning towards him and softly pressing his lips to Bram’s.

Bram felt like he was on cloud nine as he gently kissed Simon back, before the other boy slowly pulled back, much to soon for Bram’s liking. Simon quickly leaned back in, this kiss a little heavier and passionate, placing a hand on Bram’s neck. Bram gently placed his hand on top of Simon’s as he returned the kiss. The two parted for a brief moment. As they stared forward they both smiled, slightly embarrassed by their friends’, really the whole school’s, cheers. Finally they turned to face each other once more, and before either realized what was happening, they had both leaned in and were kissing once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrett watched the scene unfold in front of him like he was watching someone else’s worst nightmare. He had never been close to Simon, but watching what the boy had to go through these past few weeks, by himself, had made Garrett fiercely protective of him. He wished his friend had more balls so Simon wasn’t so alone. Suddenly, though, Martin Addison was rushing forward, and a confused expression crossed Garrett’s face. Why was he pretending to be Bram?

“No, you’re not.” He heard Simon speak.

“No, I’m not. I just-I just. This is so brutal.” 

‘Imagine how it feels when you know who Blue is and you know he’s standing right there, watching all of this happen to the man he loves.’ Garrett thought to himself, unsure if he was angry or just unhappy.

Garrett watched as Martin payed for Simon’s last ride. Looking down, because he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice quietly say, “Wait, wait.” Garrett looked up, slightly confused, because Bram had assured him time and time again he was not going to be Simon’s knight in shining armor tonight. 

Garrett barely registered Abby’s soft whisper, “It’s Bram.” As he looked at the scene play out in front of him, the look of confusion turned to one of elation. He couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, but it didn’t matter, his friend was being brave. He felt a surge a pride course through him. Nothing could ruin this, and he couldn’t think of anything that could possibly make this better. He was quickly proven wrong, however, when the wheel stopped at the top and the school watched as Simon leaned in and placed the sweetest kiss Garrett had ever seen on his best friend’s lips. Being the ridiculously supportive best friend he his, Garrett quickly raised his fists above his head and cheered along with the rest of the school. 

Garrett watched happily as the pair finished the ride, and he, along with Nick, Abby and Leah rushed forward to congratulate the pair, quickly, however, the three began to frantically ask Bram questions.

“I’m kinda shocked you said anything.” Garrett shouldered their friends out of the way so he could talk to his best friend. Bram smiled shyly and just shrugged his shoulders, making Garrett laugh softly, before pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, dude!” Garrett whispered before pulling away.

“You knew!” Abby spoke indignantly, Garrett and Bram gave her a look that said ‘of course’, as the group finally began to walk away from the ride. Bram and Simon’s interlocked fingers did not go unnoticed by Garrett, who smiled happily to himself.

“Yeah, we’re best friends, why wouldn’t I know?” Abby looked between Bram and Garrett a few times about to say something, but Nick seemed to stop her, to the pleasure of both Bram and Garrett. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bram looked over at his best friend in the whole world, who had been so kind and understanding and helpful through this whole process, and quickly noticed that he was staring across the two boys and staring at Simon’s best friend. 

Bram grinned, and whispered quietly, so only he and Garrett could hear, “Now we can focus on getting you and Leah together.”

“You’re an idiot, Greenfeld, an idiot.” Garrett grinned back as he shook his head, shoving Bram slightly into Simon. And the two burst into giggles as the other four watched them curiously.

**Author's Note:**

> I know so many people love Abby and I wrote her slightly out of character, but I needed someone to say those things and act like that, and I've never loved Abby, so I dumped it all on her.


End file.
